Point-to-multipoint communications systems have typically involved using a radio frequency (RF) central communications terminal (i.e., base station) that communicates simultaneously with two, three or more independent, remotely located terminals. This has traditionally been accomplished by the base station using an antenna aperture to generate a single beam having a lobe whose angular shape is sufficient to encompass the azimuthal range within which all of the remote terminals are located. This obviously has performance limitations. For example, a base station that generates a single lobe beam for communicating with a pair of remote terminals within an azimuth angular section of ±15 degrees would be required to “spread” the coverage pattern of a lobe over an azimuth sector of 30 degrees, which may result in a significant gain loss. However, it was known in advance that the two remote terminals were located at azimuth angles of, for example, −5.7 degrees and +9.6 degrees, and if two separate, narrow coverage lobes each having a azimuth coverage of about 3-4 degrees, centered around each of the azimuthal locations of the two remote terminals (i.e., around −5.7 degrees and +9.6 degrees), could be generated, then a significantly greater percentage of the overall gain available could be effectively utilized. Essentially, there would be less “wasted” gain because the two lobes would not be required to cover those areas between the two remote terminals, but only narrow azimuth ranges centered at each terminal. This more efficient use of the available gain would allow a given link performance (either in data rate or range) to be achieved but with a lower power transmit amplifier, as compared to the power amplifier that would be needed if the entire 30 degree coverage range had to be covered with a single lobe. Alternatively, a greater receive range or greater data rate could be achieved with a given receiver system, as compared to what could be achieved with a single coverage lobe. Thus, if the gain of the beam could be selectively directed via two or more independent coverage lobes at each of the remote terminals, performance of the system could be significantly improved.